


[podfic of] should have said (say it), by theundiagnosable

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Author's summary:“Okay,” Zach says, slow. “You said- no food, isn’t the wedding in-”“Five days,” Auston finishes, “yeah.” He sounds even more calm than usual, a little monotone, actually, which is how Zach knows he’s internally losing his shit.





	[podfic of] should have said (say it), by theundiagnosable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [should have said (say it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660288) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%

**[download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/31fe8lv5a911ngu/%5Bhockey_rpf%5D_should_have_said_%28say_it%29.mp3) **

**Size** 73MB

 **Length** 1:19:25

ft. "Mamma Mia" by ABBA and "Dancing In The Moonlight" by Toploader. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
